The Outbreak Book 4
by JBLAZE55
Summary: We left off on 2 big cliffhangers, both of them will be answered this chapter. Next chapter will be uploaded next Tuesday.


The Outbreak Book 4 Part 1

By: Tre` Thompson

Chapter 1: Catch up

"What the hell do you mean that is Alyssa's kid? She and Tre` only had one kid, and that was Isaiah." Preston said. Mandi sighs. "Do you remember that time Alyssa said she moved schools for a year?" Mandi said. "Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Preston asked. "Tre` got her pregnant again and she didn't want him to find out because she had a feeling that Tre` would leave her if he found out." Mandi said. Preston just stands there in shock and Isaiah was listening and started crying at the thought that his baby sister would never get to meet her mom. "Isaiah, why are you crying?" Mandi asked. Preston looks down and tears up. "Preston, tell me what happened." Mandi said. Preston starts to cry and looks up at Mandi. "Mom and Alyssa are dead." Preston said. Mandi starts to tear up. "Alyssa…the mother of 2 children and my….sister…dead." Mandi said. Mandi starts to cry and Jordan opens the gate to let them in and Mandi runs to Preston and hugs him. "How did they die?" Mandi asked. "This man named David came and invaded our community, he made us all kneel….he was talking and cocked his shotgun and aimed at moms face and her face was gone….there was nothing left." Preston said with tears running down his face. Mandi starts to break down. "What about Alyssa?" Mandi asked. "David made Tre` choose between Isaiah and Alyssa…Alyssa basically made him choose her because she didn't want her son to die…but David gave Tre` the knife and told him to kill Alyssa or David would kill all of us….so Tre` stabbed Alyssa in the chest and then the head so she wouldn't turn….Tre` was broken…he wasn't the Tre` that we all knew." Preston said. "Where is Tre`?" Mandi asked. "I kicked him out because he killed Hayden for trying to retaliate against David so no one else would die. We need to find him before he kills himself." Preston said. Marcella walked outside to see her that her 2nd daughter Mandi was still alive and ran to Mandi and hugged her tightly. "Preston told you what happened, didn't he?" Marcella asked. Mandi nods and they both cry into each other's arms. Preston yells to get everyone outside. "We have to find Tre`, I'm sending 3 search parties for him and we need to find him quickly before he kills himself!" Preston said. Haven walks down to Preston. "Tre` just told me you guys kissed and slept together, I know you guys didn't do it." Preston said. "I thought he would lie about it." Haven said. "No, Tre` isn't like that, but you are not going to go search for him. You're going to stay here with Madilyn and Isaiah to make sure they're safe." Preston said. "Ok, I will." Haven said. "Thank you, and don't worry. We'll find him." Preston said. Haven nods and walks Isaiah and Bella to Tre's house. 1 hour later and all the search parties were ready to go. There is a car that pulls up to the gate. "Knock knock bitches, don't just stand there. Let me the fuck in." David said. Preston walks over to the gate and opens the gate. "What do you want David?" Preston asks. "Where the hell is Tre`." David said. "I kicked him out because he killed someone that was talking about killing you." Preston said. "Well well well, it seems that Tre` is a loyal soldier after all. Find him or I'll kill all of you." David said. David gets in his car and drives back to his camp. "Ok everyone, let's move out." Preston said.

"We need to find a place to stay the night at then go to where those signs are telling us to go." The man said. The small group of people come along a house and they open the door to see 4 zombies dead on the floor. They walk into the living room and a man pulls his gun out on them. "Look sir, we're not here to hurt you in any way shape or form. We are just looking for a place to stay until we go to this community that these signs are telling us to go to." The man said. The man lowers his gun. "I'll take you there, but first I need to know your names." The man asked. "My name is Matt, this is my wife Tracy and our 2 daughters and son. Savanna, Sadie, and Tatum." Matt said. "Nice to meet all of you, my name is Tre`." I said. "I was the leader of the community until they kicked me out." I said. "Why did they kick you out?" Matt said. "I'm not going to talk about that, that's personal and I have family that lives in that place and I need to get back there." I said. "We will leave in the morning since it night. Get some rest." I said. "Ok, come on everyone." Matt said. I walk upstairs to go to the bed that I sleep on and pass out. "I don't know if we can trust this guy, I mean he got kicked out of the place." Tracy said. "I know, but he's probably the only we have of making it the rest of the way there alive." Matt said. They all fall asleep. I have a dream of how I almost killed myself in that living room. I check the bullets and put the gun to my head, a zombie jogs towards me and I remove the gun from my head and shoot the zombie in the head.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Preston asked. "Look Preston, not to be rude but, we are better off without him." Shane said. "What in the hell is wrong with you Shane? He's my brother and one of your best friends, why the hell would you say something like that?" Preston asked. "Let's go somewhere else and I'll tell you there." Shane said. Preston and Shane walk to a place where there's no one around. "Ok so, my dad was developing the cure before he died. But he got the cure right but got bit before he could make it to where it would only have to be one shot. So I had 3 shots with cure and Tre` took them, but they work like this. Every time you get bit, you have to put the shot to the bite and put the vaccine inside you. But like I said, you have to use a shot every time you get bit." Shane said. Preston just looks at him in shock. "You had something like that and didn't tell us?! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Preston asked. "I'm sorry I…I didn't know it would affect you all this much." Shane said. "Fuck you Shane, I have to go." Preston said. Shane just looked at Preston walking away.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, I think we're all rested and good to go." Matt said. We walk outside and there's not an infected in site, it was cloudy and it looked like it was about to storm. "We need to get going, it's going to storm soon. We're not that far away, we're probably about…20 miles out and luckily I know how to hotwire a car." I said. We walk to the car and get in and I hotwire it and get it started and drive to the community. "Thank you for taking us to your home Tre`. We're very grateful." Tracy said. "It's no problem, I need to go back home anyways." I said. It was silent the rest of the car ride home. 1 hour later we arrived at the community and Jordan opened the gate and Haven saw me and ran into my arms and kissed me. I saw 3 cars drive up behind me and Preston and all of them get out of the car and Preston walks up to me and gives me a hug.


End file.
